Super Kaiju Fights
by GodzillaFreak
Summary: Fights between kaiju, such as Mechagodzilla, King Ghidorah, and Godzilla. Fight five is up.
1. Mechagodzilla Vs King Ghidorah

Mechagodzilla '74 Vs King Ghidorah Showa

Location: Tokyo

The peaceful day of Tokyo, Japan. Sun shining bright, people going to work. Children going to school by walking or driving. One of the more peaceful days of Japan. This is going to change, very hard. The sky darken, the sun block by something huge, very huge. The sun blocker have three heads, but no arms. It have wings and two legs.

It was King Ghidorah, destroyers of worlds.

King Ghidorah fire of his Gravity Beams, destroyer everything it hits. Cars, people, buildings. It was doom day for Tokyo.

Suddenly, something else fire some missiles, miss the three headed dragon by inches. It looks like the the monster Japanese fear most, Godzilla. But, it wasn't grey, it was silvers. It attack Japan once before.

Mechagodzilla. Sent by the Black Hole Aliens to take over Earth. Problem is, King Ghidorah want to destroy the world. If you think they'll team up, you're sadly mistaken.

King Ghidorah chirp at Mechagodzilla, trying to scare it away. Mechagodzilla reply with a roar, mechanical roar. This once peaceful day is over. The battle for the fate of Earth begins.

King Ghidroah, knowing well Mechagodzilla is going to go away, fire off his Gravity Beams, striking the machine Godzilla clone, and sending it backward. King Ghidroah let up his Gravity Beams, after about a minute of hiting Mechagodzilla with his beams. Mechagodzilla comes out, with some armor missing. The machine clone fire off missiles from his fingers, striking the dragon in the chest, blowing holes into him. Blood comes out slowly.

The dragon king, showing blood? No, he would not let this copy cat of Godzilla show his blood. King Ghidorah flies at Mechagodzilla, and ram Mechagodzilla with his three heads, sending the clone into a building. King Ghidorah cackles at the Godzilla machine. If King Ghidorah thinks sending Mechagodzilla into a building would beat him, the dragon king is sadly mistaken. Mechagodzilla fire off his chest beam, and eye laser at King Ghidorah, exploding when it hits.

King Ghidorah was sent down to the ground from that attack. Pain was all King Ghidorah could fell. This clone isn't going to be easy to beat. This thing is too strong for him.

Too strong? King Ghidorah isn't going to back down from this copy cat. King Ghidorah isn't going to run away from this machine. If he's going to lose this battle and die, he'll die. If King Ghidorah wins this battle and destroy Earth, he'll win. But running away from Mechagodzilla? He will not, cannot run from this Godzilla clone.

King Ghidorah fires off his Gravity Beams everywhere, except for Mechagodzilla. The alien beams hit buildings everywhere around Mechagodzilla. The buildings falls down, in huge chunks, hitting Mechaogdzilla, and sending his to the ground. Building everywhere on top of him. King Ghidorah cackles at the machine version of Godzilla. King Ghidorah turns around, thinking he won.

Sad thing is, he didn't won yet. Mechagodzilla bursts from the rubles, and firing off everyone of this weapons at King Ghidorah, sending the dragon king to the ground. Mechagodzilla goes over to King Ghidorah, and start hitting King Ghidorah with his hands. King Ghidorah, once more, in pain. This machine was annoying him, no, making him mad. And if you want to remain in one piece, you shouldn't make him mad.

At the next hand going to King Ghidorah, he rolls over, and took the hand with two of his heads, the left and middle ones. King Ghidroah tosses Mechagodzilla away, into a school. Mechagodzilla gets back up. King Ghdroah fire off his Gravity Beams, but as soon he did this, Mechagodzilla's head started spinning, making a shield around him. The Gravity Beams were now useless against Mechagodzilla.

Mechagodzilla's head stop spinning, and decided this battle have gone long enough. Mechagodzilla fire his missiles from everywhere. Feet, head, mouth, and finger, along with these missiles were Mechagodzilla's eye laser and chest beam. All these weapons hits the dragon king. Mechagodzilla didn't let up for one second. After five minutes of this, Mechagodzilla stop. The machine Godzilla walks over to see King Ghidorah. His three head's eyes are close. His body, motionless. Ever King Ghidorah's body part he have, wasn't moving.

The great King Ghidorah, is dead.

Mechagodzilla roar out at his winning of the battle. The Black Hole Aliens were proud of his win. Mechagodzilla fire out missiles, destroying this at his won.

Winner: Mechagodzilla '74.


	2. Destroyer Vs Hedorah

The end of the day for one nuclear power plant. Some workers getting off their shift, others going into their shift. One of the workers, Kurosawa, was looking to make everything in the plant. Kurosawa seen some sludge inside one area.

'Darn teenagers', Thought Kurosawa. Yes, sludge is bad, and it's worse when it's a kaiju. The sludge looks at Kurosawa.

"What the", Kurosawa said, as he looked back at the sludge. Suddenly, more sludge comes, and start building up with the first sludge. After reaching height of one hundred twenty meters, the giant sludge broke down some of the power plant. This was no normal sludge.

It was Hedorah, the polluting kaiju.

Hedorah start sucking on the smoke coming out the plant. Then, something cam digging out of the ground. A bunch of crap like things started to come out. They, also form into one giant monster.

It's Destroyer, the killer of oxygen.

Destroyer hiss out at Hedorah, telling it move or else. Hedorah reply with a Crimson energy beam at Destroyer, making the oxygen destroyer stumble back a bit. This enrages Destroyer, and it fires a Micro-oxygen beam at the smog monster, with no effect. With Hedorah being completely made out of pollution, it has no oxygen in it. Micro-oxygen is useless here.

This isn't going to be good for Destroyer. Hedorah comes closer to Destroyer, and stop in front of it. Destroyer comes closer to Hedorah and stabs it horn into the smog monster. That's a big mistake for Destroyer. Destroyer yells out of pain and took it horn out. The horn was melting. Great, tooth and claw is useless, and so is his micro-oxygen.

Hedorah fire out another Crimson beam at Destroyer, making the oxygen killer stumble back again. Hedorah keeps on firing his beam until Destroyer fell down to the ground.

Destroyer knows this is no use. It can't cut it way into Hedorah with his horn, and his Micro-oxygen is useless. What can he do? Only thing that's not polluted is it eye. The eye?

Destroyer gets back up and use it Laser Horn at Hedorah's eye, blinding one half, and with a screech of pain. This thing can be in pain. Destroyer is going to love this. Destroyer keep on using his Laser Horn on Hedorah, until it suddenly fell down. Eyes destroyer, so was it brain. Destroyer hiss out in victory. But, Destroyer hasn't won yet, as a flying Hedorah comes out of Hedorah. Destroyer, in surprise, reacted by using it Laser Horn at the smaller Hedorah, killing it. Several more flying Hedorah comes out and Destroyer did the same. Cut them to pieces until there was no more flying Hedorah. 

Destroyer, after killing the final Hedorah, flew away, tire from this match. Until next time he comes, Earth can sleep peacefully.

Winner: Destroyer


	3. Mechas Vs Ghidorah

QN (quick note): Kaiju scaled up to 120 meters.

---

"Heat wave continues through out Japan, once again, a high as 100 degree. Heat wave should end by end the month. Now, back t-"

The power shut down from the heat wave from the heat have…again. Tokyo has been having the power outage for the past month. What a month it has been. No one has been happy with this stupid heat wave. The people of Japan isn't going to be much happier, if knew what's going to happen next.

A meteor is coming, but not just any meteor. A meteor with the three most feared kaijus across the universe. Monster X, King Ghidorah, and Grand King Ghidorah are inside the meteor.

The meteor has enter the atmosphere of Earth. The meteor, and the kaijus, are heading toward Tokyo. Since the Japanese are so lucky, the meteor is coming in at amazing speeds. The Ghidorahs are going to have fun with this planet, or so they think.

The meteor clash lands into Tokyo Downtown. The monsters stands up, one by one. King Ghidorah and Grand Ghidorah cackle out, seeing this city as nothing, same goes for the human. Monster X, grunt out at the city instead of crackling.

Meanwhile, at G-Force, the G-Force team rushes to find pilots to control Super Mechagodzilla and MOGUERA. The pilots, as quickly as they could, go into the war machines to fight the aliens monsters. It may be two against three, but Super Mechagodzilla and MOGUERA aren't weaklings. Unaware to G-Force, help is going to a rise in the most unusual place.

From space, we see space ships, with a huge cargo. The aliens of these ships and cargo, with the black hole aliens. They may not be friends with the Earthlings, but they seen the meteor, and knew what was inside. They'll help out with G-Force, but only once. After that, they'll be sworn enemies again.

The Ghidorah begins blasting the Tokyo buildings and the people who were unlucky enough to get into the ways of the space kaijus. Buildings, towers, homes, and human beings have been lost so far.

The Ghidorahs just gotten a wake up call from the humans. Two Spiral Grenades blast in front of the Ghidorah. The Ghidorah stumbles back in surprises from MOGUERA's at attack. Then, a Mega-Buster blast behinds the Ghidorah. Both MOGUERA and Super Mechagodzilla lands toward the Ghidorahs.

The Ghidorah growl at the machines monsters, when another surprise attack occurs. Missiles blasted at the ground, in rows at the Ghidorah. It's the space mecha, Mechagodzilla.

At G-Force, the crews and leaders watches at Mechagodzilla lands. They thinks this isn't good news, but for once, they'll love to be wrong. The screen disappears from the battle that have yet to actually start, and the leader of the Black Hole Aliens appears

"Greeting humans, for now, we come in peace for you. We know neither of us have much chance of fighting Monster X and the two King Ghidorah. We shall help you, for now. After this fight is over, we'll be enemy again."

The alien leader disappears from the screen, and the kaijus appears back on to the screen. The G-Force team all smiles to themselves, knowing beating the Ghidorahs monster have a higher chance now. The G-Force leader contacts the pilots to inform them.

"Do not attack the space Mechagodzilla, the Black Hole Alien are assisting us for the battle. Repeat do not attack Mechagodzilla, he is assisting you guys. Over"

"Err...Roger that, chief...I guess". The leader pilot replies back.

King Ghidorah makes the first attack against the machines. He fire off Gravity Bolts at Mechagodzilla, tearing some armor off of the space machine. Monster X also makes an attack against a Mechagodzilla. He levitates off to Super Mechagodzilla, and fires off Gravity Bolts at the super war machine's face, tearing some armor off. Grand Ghidorah fires off his Gravity Bolts at MOGUERA.

The machines' turn to attack. Mechagodzilla fire off his chest laser and eye lasers at King Ghidorah. The dragon king sending the flying beast back. Super Mechagodzilla fires off his cables and swing Monster X into the ground. MOGUERA replies with a Plasma Chest Beam and Plasma Eye Laser combo, with the attack hitting the shield of Grand Ghidorah's.

Grand Ghidorah crackles at MOGUERA's failed attempt to hurt him. He flies up, and whack the war machine with it tails, sending MOGUERA to the ground.

Monster X get up from his fall. Monster X uses the cables against Super Mechagodzilla. He spins around, with Super Mechagodzilla still attaches to the cables. Monster X stop abruptly and allowed Super Mechagodzilla's cables out of him, and let Super Mechagodzilla get send into a building.

King Ghidorah, mad at Mechagodzilla, flies up, and grabs Mechagodzilla with his teeth, and tosses the Godzilla clone into a building. King Ghidorah crackles at Mechagodzilla. Mechagodzilla fires off some missiles, with a quick dodge from King Ghidorah. The missiles went through Grand Ghidorah's shield, and hit him instead.

MOGUERA's pilots sees the missiles went through Grand Ghidorah's shield. They now know full well MOGUERA's Spiral Grenade would pass through Grand Ghidorah's shield. MOGUERA hand open up to see the grenades. The grenades fires out off MOGUERA's hand, went through Grand Ghidorah's shield, and hit it, sending to the ground.

Super Mechagodzilla getting up from the building rubles. Super Mechagodzilla need a Plasma Grenade, and fast. Those Gravity Bolts fires off too fast to get. Super Mechagodzilla have no choice, but to make up with a combo instead. Super Mechagodzilla fire off his Shoulder Cannons, eye lasers, and Mega-Busters, hitting Monster X at full power, sending the Ghidorah to the ground.

Mechagodzilla needs to finish off this alien beast, and fast. MOGUERA is going to do fine, but Super Mechagodzilla is going to have some major problems if Monster X goes tooth and claws. Mechagodzilla fires off all his weapons: his missiles, eye laser, and chest beams at King Ghidorah, striking it hard. The dragon king falls to the ground, blood coming out. Mechagodzilla let up on his attack, seeing King Ghidorah is down.

MOGUERA fires off Spiral Grenades as fast as he could. Grenade after grenade after grenade. Grand Ghidorah may not be able to keep with this attack. Finally, the grand dragon falls down to the ground, dead. Good, now to help out Super Mechagodzilla.

Mechagodzilla rush to help out Super Mechagodzilla, but King Ghidorah wasn't knock out after all. King Ghidorah Grab Mechagodzilla by the feet, and throw the machine Godzilla into MOGUERA, sending both of them into a building. King Ghidorah flies over to Monster X, who was getting up from Super Mechagodzilla's combo.

Monster X grunt in some for of Ghidorah talk. King Ghidorah nod at Monster X, knowing what to do. King Ghidorah flies behind Super Mechagodzilla. King Ghidorah pick up Super Mechagodzilla by the feet, and turn Super Mechagodzilla away from Monster X and himself. King Ghidorah toss Super Mechagodzilla into the air, with both Monster X and King Ghidorah fire off their Gravity Bolt at Super Mechagodzilla.

Super Mechagodzilla falls down to the ground with a thunder crash. Monster X waste no time to get close to Super Mechagodzilla. Monster X start punching Super Mechagodzilla in the torso and head. King Ghidorah picks up Super Mechagodzilla, and claps down on Garuda, crushing part of it. Monster X then start kicking and punching the helpless Earth Machine. King Ghidorah lets go of Super Mechagodzilla. Super Mechagodzilla tries to get up, but gotten kick back down. King Ghidorah grab Garuda again, and Monster X grab Mechagodzilla's head. King Ghidorah and Monster X move in different direction to pull Super Mechagodzilla's head off, with Garuda coming off too.

Super Mechagodzilla was no more.

King Ghidorah got a welcome wagon from MOGUERA and Mechagodzilla: a full set of Plasma beams, missiles, and Spiral Grenades, finally killing the beast.

Monster X was alone, the last Ghidorah on Earth. But, he will not die at the hand of these two.

Monster X roars at the machine duo. He fires off Gravity Bolt at MOGUERA and Mechagodzilla, sending them both elsewhere. MOGUERA and Mechagodzilla comes back quickly, firing everything they got. Monster X counter with Gravity Bolt, with an explosion occur from the beams hitting each other, covering everything there is with the battle.

The smoke clear, with two figures standing. Both MOGUERA and Mechagodzilla survive the explosion.

But Monster X did not.

MOGUERA, with ton of armor lost and be able to see the crew, went back to G-Force for repairs. Mechagodzilla lost an arm in action, and armor as well. He went aboard the Black Hole Alien cargo to repairs as well.

Earth is saved...for now.


	4. Space Godzilla Vs Destroyer

Since Captain Deoxys didn't get my replied, I'll tell you why I'm not doing Toon Zilla Vs The Giant Condor. It's one sided. All TZ have to do is fire one beam, and Big Bird is dead. I'm not going to do any one-sided matches.

---

One of NASA's successes, the Space Shuttle, is flying through space, to Mars. It has a crew of five aboard. With all five of them piloting the space ship, completely unaware of what they are going to meet on the way.

"Captain Greg reporting to Houston, over."

"Rogers that, over"

"We are currently half way to Mars, sir, over."

Right after the quick report, one of the other pilot, Christ, tell Greg something.

"Sir, we picked up a signal of something heading our way. It seems to be big, _very_ big."

"How big is it?"

"The thing is about one hundred twenty meters."

"How is that pos-"

Before the captain could finish his question, the giant thing that's heading toward them. It looks like the most feared monster, Godzilla. But, it has crystals coming out it back and shoulder, and it's blue. It's Space Godzilla.

Space Godzilla ram right through the space shuttle likes it's nothing, instantly killing the crew. Space Godzilla is heading back to Earth to settle an old score.

Meanwhile on Earth, another threat is happening. A bunch of giant crab-likes creatures is attacking around a Tokyo radio station. They spray Micro-oxygen everywhere, killing people one after another after another. It's the oxygen killer, Destroyer.

A Destroyer crab was about to fire off another Micro-oxygen, when a giant crystal comes out of the ground, missing the crab monster my mere inches. Where did this thing comes from? The Destroyers comes into one group, and form into one all powerful Destroyer, ready to take on whatever that sprouted the crystal.

Suddenly, in the sky, appeared something big and glowing blue. The glowing blue thing comes at Earth at amazing speed. It smack down onto Earth, with a thunder crash. Hundreds of thousands of crystals appeared. Destroyer shriek out in confusion.

Space Godzilla appeared like he came out of nowhere. The space kaiju laughs, seeing the confuse Destroyer. Destroyer, in respond, grows at the space titan.

Destroyer is going to make the first move. It fires off a Micro-oxygen ray at Space Godzilla, whom just put up at shield against it, blocking the attack. Space Godzilla fires off a Corona Beam at Destroyer, blowing flesh of it.

Space Godzilla seen out of the corner of his eye a radio station. Bingo. Unlimited energy, his name is Space Godzilla. Space Godzilla use his comic power to implant energy into the radio station, letting Space Godzilla have unlimited energy.

Destroyer seen this act, and trying to figure what's this space monster trying to do. He growl at Space Godzilla, for whatever it doing. Destroyer lifts off the ground and flies over to Space Godzilla. Destroyer stabs it tail into Space Godzilla, discharging energy into Space Godzilla. Destroyer lets go of Space Godzilla, and goes back to the ground.

Space Godzilla uses his Gravity Tornado to lift Destroyer off the ground. Space Godzilla slowly move the helpless Destroyer into a building. Space Godzilla let out laughter of glee at this, being the sadistic space monster he is.

Destroyer gets up from his date with the building. Destroyer ties his luck with his Micro-oxygen again. The oxygen destroyer fires off the Micro-oxygen, hitting Space Godzilla. The blast destroyed some of the skin and rest of oxygen subject. The success what only for a short time, as Space Godzilla's regeneration quickly heal the wound and lost of skin.

Space Godzilla starts to glow again, and he turn into his flying form. Space Godzilla flies over and strike Destroyer with the crystals on his back. The oxygen kill falls onto the ground. Space Godzilla lands by the radio station for some more energy.

Destroyer gets back up. Destroyer is getting really mad at the space kaiju. The oxygen destroyer flies up to Space Godzilla, and lands in front of him. Destroyer starts slashing Space Godzilla with it Laser Horn. Space Godzilla's regeneration quickly heals the damage of the Laser Horn.

The Laser Horn didn't work? Destroyer's last chance and it weapons useless? No, it can't be. Destroyer fires off another Micro-oxygen at Space Godzilla, with it simply been block by Space Godzilla's shield.

Space Godzilla fires off a Corona Beam at Destroyer, blowing flesh off. Space Godzilla fires more and more Corona Beam at Destroyer, each hitting multiple times.

Destroyer, seeing he can't win, starts to retread. The oxygen destroyer flies away. Space Godzilla fires off another Corona Beam at Destroyer's wing, blasting a hole in it. Destroyer falls down to the ground, with a thunder thud.

Destroyer, being weaken badly, gets up. The killer of oxygen hisses at Space Godzilla. Space Godzilla laugh at the weaken kaiju. The space demon fires lift off some crystals, and shoot them at Destroyer, exploding on impact. Destroyer, weaken by the minute of this fight, fire off another round of Micro-oxygen, being block once more from Space Godzilla's shield.

Space Godzilla is getting quite bore with this fight, and this kaiju. He fires off another Corona Beam at the weaken kaiju, blowing more flesh off. Space Godzilla fires more and more beams at the oxygen destroyer until it falls down. Destroyer stopped moving completely. Destroyer is dead.

Space Godzilla turns into his flying form and flies away, looking for his Earth counterpart, leaving Destroyer to rot away.

--

Blame writer block for any sucky parts, not me.


	5. MOGUERA Vs Anguirus GFW

At Osaka, something unusual has been going on for a while now. During the night, something has been flying over head of the town. It's shape like a triangle, with the points sticking out at the bottem. It have unearthly signs on it, circles connected in bunches or with only one.

The ship belongs to the Xilian, an alien race bent on conquering Earth and it people. The ship flies over a small street section. A beam of yellowish color fires down onto the street. A giant being was replaced with the beam. It has a club on the end, a spike shell on it back. It stands on four legs, and has an ankylosaurus-like head. 

The great kaiju Anguirus have arrived on Earth, to make sure things go according to plans. Anguirus walks through the Japanese town, destroying buildings along the way. Anguirus jumps up, and curl into a ball. He then starts bouncing around, hitting and destroying buildings.

People scream in terror and runs away from the alien kaiju. Anguirus stops with the ball, and lands in front of a mob of people. He uses his club to whack a building and let the debris falls down and land on people. The falling building remnant hits and kills people, in single and in bunches.

Meanwhile, at G-Force, the anti-kaiju team, see the damage it done. They rush to send one of their war machines to battle this creature. Pilots have been quickly order to aboard the super war machine MOGUERA. G-Force then given the "OK" to start up. MOGUERA's feet and tail have flames thrown out, and MOGUERA went off.

Anguirus continue with the plan, with the city already a third destroyed. Emergency army tanks and aircraft start attacking the ankylosaurus kaiju, with little success. Anguirus goes back into his ball and destroy the army. He bounces around, hitting and destroying the army. First battle with the human, won.

The next battle, however, will be quite different. MOGUERA, in air, fires off his Plasma Eye Beams at Anguirus, finally hurting the enemy kaiju, with small explosion occurring. MOGUERA then lands to fight the Xilian kaiju.

MOGUERA's chest opens up to reveal a maser-like weapon. The maser charge up and fires off a rainbow color at the ankylosaurus monster, burning the space creature. Anguirus shrugs off the attacks from the human's machine, and jump at MOGUERA. Anguirus lands on MOGUERA, sending the war machine to the ground.

The ankylosaurus monster quickly gets on top of MOGUERA. The dinosaur-like kaiju start slashing and biting the war machine. MOGUERA have pieces and pieces of armor come off. As Anguirus tries for another bite assault, MOGUERA open it cone hand, and clamp it down onto Anguirus' neck. MOGUERA move his hand and bring Anguirus to the ground.

MOGUERA lets go of Anguirus, and gets back up. No sooner that MOGUERA gotten up, Anguirus gotten on his feet too. Anguirus jumps up, and curl into a ball. Anguirus bounces at MOGUERA, and crash into the super war machine. MOGUERA goes down to the ground, while Anguirus lands, ending his Thunder Ball.

MOGUERA, nearly offline after that last attack, gets up. It's now or never to use his best weapons. MOGUERA's cone-like hands open up to reveal the Spiral Grenade Missiles. They fires at the dinosaur, and the missiles hit Anguirus. Anguirus get sent into the ground from the missles. 

Anguirus get back up, only to get bombed by plasma lasers. Burns comes over the Xilian dinosaur. He growl at the machine. Anguirus gets back into his Thunder Ball, and rolls at MOGUERA. The dinosaur strikes the human's war machine, sending it back down. Anguirus quickly halted his ball, and jumps onto MOGUERA. He goes all out in the tooth and claw range.

Anguirus slashes and bites everywhere. MOGUERA, get more and more damage from the attacks, needed to counterattack this onslaught. MOGUERA tries to grab the neck of the dinosaur again, but Anguirus move away from the cone hand and bite onto the hand instead.

The dinosaur took the bait. MOGUERA's other hand opens up to reveal a Spiral Grenade. Anguirus sees this missile and let go of the hand. He moves up so that his belly in infront of the missiles. He knows this battle isn't going to go into his favor, so he'll take both of them out.

The Spiral Grenade missiles fires off, and hit Anguirus. Since both MOGUERA and Anguirus were close together, both of them took a hit from the missiles. An explosion occurs, sending smoke sky high. The smoke clear, the remnants of both kaiju could be seen. Neither kaiju survive the explosion, with only limps of the kaiju were left.

The G-Force crew sees how the battle ends. They mourns the lost of the crew of MOGUERA. The Xilian plans for their next attack on Earth, which wouldn't be for a long time from now.


End file.
